Naughty Little Girl
by geekykhaleesi89
Summary: Set during Season 3 of TVD, Ep. 17 "Break On through" Rebekah thinks she burns up all the White Oak that could kill the Originals. She was so angry at Damon for sleeping with her to get info she isn't quite as thorough as he was, and he ends up finding more White Oak Klaus is far from pleased with her and deals with it in a old fashioned big brotherly way. Contains spanking.


AN: Ok so this is the first story I've posted in years. I apologize for not updating my older stories, but I doubt I ever will. I was inspired the other day though and wanted to give it another try. It's been so long and I miss my writing. I don't have a beta right now so I'm sure there's a few mistakes, please don't judge me too harshly. I hope you enjoy it!

_**Naughty Little Girl**_

"Now sister, I thought you said you'd burned all the White Oak from the bridge." Klaus said, cocking his head to the side.  
His tone was calm, almost playful, but I knew better. He was angry, no, furious. He was considering my punishment, Judge and jury as he considered himself.

"I thought I did!" I ground out angrily. His jaw tightened and too late as usual I realized I had voiced my thoughts in quite a disrespectful way.

"I would watch your tone with me sweetheart." He smiled a terrible smile. "You put our lives in danger because you weren't thorough enough with the one job I gave you." he ran his hands absently up and down the stair banister we were standing beside.

"I am sorry brother." I said meekly, hoping to garner favor.

"Are you really? Because it seems to me you were more worried about revenge on Damon for toying with your emotions than making sure you destroyed ALL THE WHITE OAK." He yelled slamming his fist down and shattering the bottom half of the banister.  
I flinched at his outburst, but didn't dare move from where I was.

"You're such a spoiled brat Rebekah." He seethed. "You are so insecure and worried no one will want you around. WELL, I WANT YOU AROUND BUT YOU HAVE TO STAY ALIVE!"

"I'm sorry we can't all be perfect and know everything Nik. And by the way... you are alive. You're welcome." My anger got the better of me and I turned on heel to stalk off.

"I wouldn't walk away from me right now if I were you." He said grabbing my arm in an iron grip.

"And why not?" I jerked my arm away.

"Because you'll bloody well regret it that's why." He growled.

I shrieked a laugh I knew would only anger him further, in for a penny in for a pound as I always say. I used vampire speed to run for the door, but he was there blocking it, before I made it.

He grinned a sadistic grin and yanked me toward the sitting room.

"I think it's time big brother teaches you what happens to naughty little girls." He pushed me down across the back of the couch, hands resting on the seat.

"Nik don't you dare lay a finger on me!" I screamed at him. I tried to fight my way up, but it was no use.

He gave my jeans a small yank and ripped them down to my knees, my underwear following soon after.

" NIK I"M TOO OLD FOR THIS!" I yelled, beating my fists on the couch cushions.

"See now that's where you're wrong, you're still only seventeen sister. While you may have lived a millennium, your mind, and emotions still work like a seventeen year old."

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I tried one last time.

"Ah well." I could hear the grin in his voice. "It's something I'll just have to live with isn't it." He held me down by my waist with one hand and I heard the jingle of his belt buckle as he unbuckled it and slid it through the loops.

"NIKLAUS I WILL TELL ELIJAH!" I shrieked, kicking and squirming.

"Stay still." He growled, and he brought the doubled over belt down hard.

My body stiffened and I squealed in outrage and pain. He kept on bringing the belt down over and over again, his belt leaving lines of fire on my backside. He held me down so hard I couldn't move, but I could still scream and scream I did.

I lost count after 50 strokes, which is when he moved down to my upper thighs. I was alternating screams of rage, and pleading for forgiveness.

He just laughed and kept bringing the belt down across my tender skin.

"You're a vampire. Father gave you more than this as a human. You'll live through it." God I was so angry I could literally feel anger coursing through my veins.

"You bloody bastard arsehole!" I screamed obscenities at him.

"There... there... little sister... best... calm ... down." he said between heavy strokes. He was moving down toward my lower thighs now and the backs of my knees. "I can keep this up all day."

And I knew he would too. The pain slowly took over my body, I screamed until I was hoarse, my body from lower back to knees throbbing and burning in pain.  
Every time he laid a new stripe it felt like he was ripping away skin.

Calm settled over me finally and I quit fighting. There was literally nothing I could do but lay there and take it. And as much as I HATED the humiliation and pain of this particular punishment, I knew Nik did it to help me learn to be more careful. Our lives depended on it, I didn't just fail him. I failed myself, Kol, and Elijah. My shrieks turned to sobs, and I went limp against the couch. Letting the blows fall as they may, completely surrendering to my brothers will.

Finally he stopped.

"There now." He said quietly. "This is all I wanted. The anger gone, the realization to hit you that you could have killed us all, and the repentance."

"I am sorry brother." I sobbed.

"I know you are sweetheart. But I had to make you realize the seriousness of your transgression. I think next time you'll probably be sure you get all the information eh love?"

"Yes sir." I sniffled.

"Stand up love." He helped me stand and pulled me into his embrace. "You are very special to me. We cannot allow an act of stupidity separate us for all eternity."

I sobbed into his chest. "Please forgive me Nik."

"Oh I do darling. You've paid for your sins now it's over with alright?"

I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I do love you Niklaus." I said quietly. Then I leaned down and pulled my pants and underwear off fully. Not daring to pull them back on over my swollen legs and ass.  
"I shall retire to my room now." I gave him a small smile.

"Yes a nap should be good for you." Klaus approved. "I'll see you at supper sister?"

"Of course." I smiled. "But I will not sit."

"Wise choice." He winked at me. "And sister, remember." He said as I climbed the stairs. "No blood until tomorrow morning. We can't have that healing too quickly; you'll forget your lesson." He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Nik." I sighed. That had always been the rule when Nik or Elijah punished one of us. I was at the door to my room when I heard a very soft voice that could only be picked up by my vampire hearing.

"I love you very much Rebekah."

It was Nik. I smiled and went into my room.


End file.
